


Co máš právě na sobě?

by Melkora



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (un)resolved sexual tension, Arthur Conan Doyle Canon References, Cheating John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Horny Sherlock Holmes, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mary Morstan is Not an Assassin, Masturbation, Oblivious Mary Morstan, POV John Watson, Sexting, Sherlock Holmes is a Tease, Story: The Adventure of the Crooked Man, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Nedávno mě napadlo že jedna z mých starších fanfikcí inspirovaná Doylovou originální povídkou s názvem Dobrodružství ohyzdného mrzáka, by se dala docela docela dobře převést i do BBC Sherlock univerza. Vlastně by to chlapci měli mnohem snažší i díky zázrakům moderní techniky jako je například smartphone. Minimálně Sherlock, který by se alespoň nemusel nikam na noc hnát.Nu, uvidíme tedy, zda i BBC John bude stejně ochotný jako jeho ACD předobraz, nasadit své zákonité choti parohy. :-)
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. První část

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dobrodružství ohyzdného mrzáka a potměšilého detektiva](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097844) by [Melkora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora). 



  
  
  
  
  


Bylo už hodně k půlnoci, když se konečně odhodlal jít spát. Vlažnou vodou si tupě opláchl obličej a po tmě doklopýtal přes celou ložnici až ke své posteli. Matné odlesky pouličního osvětlení, které to daly skrz hutné závěsy na oknech, zvýrazňovaly neforemnou haldu velikosti lidského těla schovanou pod prošívanou dekou posetou květinami.  
Jeho žena!  
Slyšel její tichý pravidelný dech a ještě více ztlumil své kroky. To, aby ji nerušil. Věděl, že touhle dobou už bude spát. Vždycky touhle dobou už spala. Chodívala do postele celkem brzo a pokaždé téměř ve stejnou dobu.  
Štrachal pod polštářem, až konečně objevil pyžamo. Spěšně si ho navlékl a pak se unaveně svalil na svou půlku postele. Až když ta pod jeho vahou zkormouceně zavrzala, teprve se ukázalo, jak moc jeho snaha nevzbudit manželku vyšla vniveč.  
„Johne?“  
Rozmrzelé zakňourání zpod květované přikrývky mu sevřelo vnitřnosti palčivým pocitem vinny. Neměla ráda, když ponocoval a už vůbec ne, když jí svým ponocováním krátil její vlastní spánek. Trvala na tom, že pravidelný a vydatný odpočinek je základem správné duševní i fyzické kondice a že je hříchem se mu záměrně vyhýbat.  
„Spi, zlato!“  
Povzdechl si! Na chvíli měl pocit, jakoby byl zase na vojně. A ne v tom dobrém smyslu slova. Ledabyle se přikryl. I když byl k smrti unavený, tušil, že hned tak neusne. Téměř celý den strávil v ordinaci a sotva se zastavil. Ale nejednalo se o takový ten druh práce, který by člověka poháněl na lůžko k zaslouženému odpočinku. Ne! Tohle byla ubíjející monotónní dřina, která jakoby člověka vysávala zevnitř a zanechávala po sobě příchuť marnosti. Jakési nedokončenosti, kdy se zvečera cítíte tak nějak podvedeni a jste celí nesví očekáváním, zda tohle je opravdu všechno, co vám má den co nabídnout. Jistě, že to tohle už bylo všechno! Co víc by měl čekat? Jeho nespokojená hladovějící mysl se však proti tomuto nespornému faktu bouřila a dožadovala se nějaké té duševní potravy, která by naplnila zmořené vyprázdněné mozkové závity.  
Obrátil se a natáhl ruku pro svůj iphone. Frustrovaně roloval skrz své účty na sociálních sítích v marné snaze vyštrachat něco intelektuálně hodnotného, či povznášejícího ovšem ne zas moc, aby to byl schopen vstřebat i těsně před půlnocí.  
Samozřejmě už dopředu věděl, jak moc je tahle jeho snaha směšná a odsouzená k neúspěchu. Vztekle nacpal telefon pod polštář a donutil se zavřít oči. S vědomím, že ráno brzy vstává si pokoušel resetovat mozek a zároveň příliš nemyslet na to, že ta otročina, které dnes tak rád unikl, ho čeká i zítra.  
  
Jeho úsilí už bylo téměř korunováno úspěchem a on se pomalu propadal do náruče Morfeovy, když v tom se hluboko pod jeho uchem ozvalo povědomé zavrčení.  
Zpruzele pootevřel oči a strčil ruku pod polštář, aby z pod něj vytáhl svůj mobil. Zpráva!  
Kdo to, sakra… takhle pozdě… jeho napůl spící mozek automaticky formuloval naprosto zbytečnou otázku. Protože kdo by to asi tak byl jiný, než… ?  
Na display zablikalo jediné jméno.  
Sherlock! Sherlock píše!  
Chvíli na ně civěl, zatímco v jeho hlavě se, ať už to tak chtěl, nebo ne, počala vzdouval pěkná řádka divokých, často dost protichůdných emocí. Ostatně jako vždycky v jakékoliv souvislosti s tímhle zatraceným chlapem.  
Sherlock! Jeho nejlepší přítel, spolubydlící, kolega, svědek na jeho svatbě a teď už i (panebože, nemysli na to slovo) milenec. Přesně tak, jak si to o nich vždycky všichni šuškali, jak si ho s tím dobírali a spiklenecky na něj pomrkávali. Až se to nakonec doopravdy stalo. Tehdy, když už všechny ty drby konečně utichly a lidi to definitivní platností vzdali. Když konečně akceptovali, že on není gay. Naopak, že je šťastně ženatý muž a se Sherlockem nejsou nic víc, než pouzí kámoši. Ach, ty paradoxy!  
Promnul si koutky očí, jakoby se pokoušel setřít Sherlocka ze své mysli. A jako vždycky fatálně selhal.  
S tichým povzdechem otevřel jeho vzkaz. Skvělo se v něm jediné slovo. -Johne?-  
Ani se nehnul a dál jen strnule zíral. Přemítal. Co asi může Sherlock chtít. Nejspíš nějaký veledůležitý případ. A teď ho bude zase bezohledně tlačit, aby zavrhl spánek i manželku, nechal všeho, co by snad mohl mít na práci a pustil se s ním na nějaký divoký noční hon na všechny kriminálníky Londýna.  
Hněval se na Sherlocka. Hněval se na něho, protože věděl, že jako naprosto spořádaný a dokonale heterosexuální předměstský doktor se na něj hněvat má, za to, jak mu tak neustále hrubě narušuje jeho dokonalou heterosexuální předměstskou idylu.  
Proto počal do kolonky ‚odpověď‘ zuřivě, jakoby si chtěl vybít vztek na nebohém nevinném přístroji, naklepávat: -Sherlocku, víš kolik je… Zarazil se. Hodin, už nedopsal. Znovu si povzdechl. Sherlock věděl kolik je hodin a tak jako nikdy nerespektoval osobní prostor, nerespektoval ani oficiální čas večerky. A on už se stokrát poučil, že chtít mu něco vyčítat, je marnost nad marnost.  
Rezignovaně vše zase smazal a naťukal jen, -No?-  
A čekal! Čekal a někde vzadu v jeho podvědomí se cosi nenápadně nastartovalo. Cosi tajeného! Cosi, co přimělo jeho srdce zrychlit, hruď se vzedmout a co mu příjemně sevřelo žaludek napjatým očekáváním.  
Protože, ať už si to přiznal, nebo ne, za vším tímhle okázalým rozhořčením se nesměle skrýval ještě další pocit. Důkladně zasutý o to však upřímnější. Byla to divoká nezřízená radost. Radost, že se Sherlock, jakoby byl něco tušil, ozval, zrovna ve chvíli, kdy nejvíc potřeboval, aby ho, tak jako vždycky, vytáhl z téhle fádní ubíjející nudy, kterou nazývá svým životem.  
  
Odpověď přišla záhy.  
-Spíš?-  
Ušklíbl se. Už skoro spal, dokud se přístroj pod jeho polštářem ostentativně nerozvibroval. Povzdechl si -Už jsem v posteli- Odepsal. Pak, když se chvíli nic nedělo, přidal ještě -O co jde?-  
-Jsem v Alredshotu- Odpověděl mu telefon.  
Nakrčil čelo. Alredshot… Matně se mu vybavila jakási zastrčená díra zhruba hodinu jízdy od Londýna. Proč si jenom… A! Že ona tam je vojenská posádka? Proto mu to jméno přišlo povědomé. Co tam, Proboha, Sherlock dělá? Nejspíš nějaký…  
-Případ- Zavrčelo mu v mobilu. -Jeden mrtvý. Důstojník! Jedna vážně zraněná. Jeho manželka. Nic se neztratilo. Podivné stopy. Zvířecí i lidské! Exotický cizinec na místě činu! Zmizel! Může být nebezpečný. Asistence nutná!-  
Pročítal si ty heslovité útržky a pocit, jež se probudil s první Sherlockovou zprávou, to zvláštní nedočkavé sevření u srdce jen narůstalo. Ještě se přidal i úžící se dech a šimrání pod žaludkem. Jeho spisovatelské já! To míň seriózní, to romantické, to které nikdy úplně nedospělo z chlapce v muže, už si začalo nadšeně skládat dohromady příběh. A byl by to jistě skvělý příběh! Manžel, manželka a tajemný cizinec. Milostný trojúhelník? A… Sherlock psal něco o exotice. To by té případné povídce ještě dodalo na pikantnosti.  
-Známky násilí?- Optal se a čekal, než mu přišlo: -Rána na zátylku. Pád, nebo úder tupým předmětem. Zatím nejasné.-  
Nepřestávalo mu to vrtat hlavou. Jenže ta druhá část jeho já, ta dospělá, seriózní a otcovská ji promptně okřikla. Ne! Není přece žádná Sherlockova loutka! Už stokrát mu vysvětlil, že má vlastní život se svou prací a s milující a milovanou manželkou. Nepřiběhne na lusknutí palce. Ne, jenom proto, že to po něm Sherlock chce. Letmo mrknul vedle sebe, kde se na druhé půlce postele Mary obracela ze strany na stranu. Vrčení mobilu jí zasahovalo do spánku.  
Už se začal vypisovat s rázným odmítnutím. Možná chtěl tomu raubíři z Baker street i trochu vyčinit, když v tom mu přišla další zpráva.  
\- Přijeď hned zítra. Prosím! Potřebuju tě.-  
Hrklo v něm! Prosí! Co asi myslí tím, „potřebuju tě“? Je snad v nebezpečí? A proč mu vlastně píše takhle pozdě? Proč mu nedal vědět hned? V nějakou rozumnější hodinu?  
Chvíli váhal. -Co se děje?- Napsal nakonec.  
-Nic! Jen… Přemýšlím- Dorazilo mu zpět.  
Jedovatě se ušklíbl! Tak nic! Velký Sherlock jen… přemýšlí -O případu?- Zeptal se. O to víc ho překvapilo, když mu v odpověď přišlo, -O tobě, samozřejmě.-  
Ohromeně polk. Co?! Další zpráva ho nenechala na pochybách.  
-O tom jak jsi sexy! Neuvěřitelně sexy!- A ještě: -O tom, co všechno bych ti udělal, kdybys tu byl.-  
Ať chtěl, nebo ne srdce se mu ještě víc rozbušilo a tělo zaplavila vlna horka. Zatracený mizera! Co ho to vůbec napadá, posílat mu teď takovéhle věci?! Sexy... Takhle mu často říkával. Zatímco jeho vlastní žena... Proti své vůli se útrpně usmál. A jen tak učinil, pod květovanou dekou se to opět pohnulo a ozvalo se z pod ní tiché rozmrzelé zavrnění. Prudce se za tím zvukem otočil. Ale, ano! To je to neustálé vrčení a poblikávání jeho mobilu. Sherlock zatím nezahálel.  
-Co máš na sobě? To své ošklivé pruhované pyžamo? Přemýšlím o tom, jak bych rozepnul knoflíky a políbil tě na šíji. Přesně a ohbí mezi šíjí a ramenem. Pokračoval bych na bradavky. Líbal bych je a jemně dráždil jazykem. Tak, abych tě zase viděl tiše vzdychat a přivírat oči rozkoší. Při tom bych ještě přitiskl stehno na bouli v tvých kalhotech. Jistě by se to tam už vzdouvalo a tvrdlo. Třel bych se o ni. Pomalu, sem tam. Abys byl ještě vzrušenější.-  
V rozkroku mu proti jeho vůli škublo. Zamračil se a protřel si oči. Sakra! Sherlock věděl, co má rád. Dokázal ho nažhavit i na dálku.  
Telefon mu v dlani vibroval, div že netančil a Mary to konečně vzdala. Odlepila víčka od sebe a nakřáple zašeptala: „Prosím tě, kdo ti to pořád píše?“  
Zaváhal! „Jenom...“ (Bože! Teď přeci nemůže říct, že Sherlock) „Nikdo! Spi!“  
Ona je opět je zaklapla, ukonejšena tou odpovědí-neodpovědí a jemu zatím dorazila nová, tentokrát poněkud pragmatičtější SMS. -Ztlum si zvuk.-  
Vida! Jeho společník zase jednou, dokonce i na dálku, dokázal odhadnout jeho myšlenky. Civěl na ni a v hlavě mu burácelo, jaké je tohle celé naprostá nehoráznost! Ten chlap by se měl stydět. Jak si vůbec dovoluje psát mu takový nesmysl? Navíc, když jeho žena při tom všem ještě spí přímo vedle něho?! Jeho prsty se hněvivě roztančily po displayi.  
-Sherlocku! Zbláznil ses?-  
Nestiskl volbu ‚odeslat‘. Místo toho začal uvažovat. Jeho nic netušící žena si tiše hoví vedle něho … zatímco Sherlock… Sherlock! Jako správného spořádaného manžela by ho tahle situace měla pobouřit. Nebo alespoň zahanbit. Jenže… Kdo za to vůbec může za to, že jediné, co momentálně cítil bylo nesmírné stravující až dech beroucí vzrušení?  
Bylo to tak neuvěřitelně nemravné! Tak riskantní! Tak dobrodružné! Mělo to v sobě všechno, co na Sherlockovi… miloval? Ne, ne, ne! Milovat to bylo moc silné slovo. Miloval Mary!  
Opět pokradmu jukl stranou na siluetu rýsující se ve tmě po jeho boku. Měl by tenhle krám prostě vypnout a jít spát, přesně tak, jak to celou dobu plánoval.  
A telefon vibroval dál. -Přemýšlím o tomhle a o spoustě dalších věcí. Přemýšlím o tom už chvíli. Johne…  
Zmohl se jenom na, -Aha!-  
\- Přemýšlím a dělám při tom věci. Přejíždím si rukou po hrudi. Sem a tam! A občas zamířím až… dolů.-  
Jemu se zatím v hrdle vzpříčil dech. Na mysl mu vytanul obraz toho chladného odtažitého nedotknutelného poloboha, jak dělá… Ach, bože! Představa Sherlocka a… ehm, masturbace, jakoby ani nepatřila do stejného vesmíru. Každopádně, pokud se tyhle dvě dimenze protly, byl to on, John Watson, kdo to způsobil.  
Koutkem úst mu poškubával zvláštní triumfální pocit a jeho vlastní pohlaví se při tom odhodlaně plnilo krví. Jeho dobrá předsevzetí se pomalu rozpouštěla pod vlivem toho dráždivého slastného pokušení.  
Vlastně… proč se za Sherlockem nevrhnout do plamenů? Nedělá to tak snad vždycky? A nevyplatilo se mu to pokaždé, když se k tomu odhodlal? Morální kocovinu si může nechat na zítra.  
  
A vyhledal předvolbu „tichý režim.“


	2. Druhá část

Ťukal do mobilu a těžkopádně volil slova. Vnímal, jak se mu při tom zrychluje tep. Zvláštní! I přes to, že doba pokročila a technologie jednadvacátého století je až na neuvěřitelné výši, tohle dělá poprvé. A s kým jiným, než s Sherlockem. Lehce se pousmál. Vlastně… , nemá zatím ani stoprocentní jistotu, zda to opravdu chce. Ale představy už se z jeho vzrušené předrážděné fantazii počaly linout samy jedna za druhou,   
A na všech byl Sherlock! Pohodlně rozvalený na svém hotelovém lůžku. V pyžamu? Nebo jen tak? Na zádech? Na břiše? On si ho představoval na zádech. V jedné ruce pevně, vysoko nad hlavou, svírá mobil a jeho slabá bledě sterilní záře vybarvuje jeho obličej do modra. Viděl ty dlouhé řasy, rozechvělé vzrušením i rty rozevřené a zvlhlé zrychleným dechem. A jeho druhá ruka zatím... Bože ta druhá! Pevně svírá, dráždí, masíruje…   
Horečně přemítal – a sám se divil, kde se v něm tyhle myšlenky berou – jak asi Sherlock postupuje? Rychle a rázně, nebo se rozmazluje? Dává si načas? A dělal to už když si prve psali o případu? Nebo dokonce ještě před tím? Dumal a horko v jeho vlastních slabinách zatím povážlivě narůstalo. Jedna každá z těch myšlenek byla až nehorázně troufale nestydatá. Chvíli měl pocit, že až moc. Až to jemu dospělému chlapovi vhánělo nach do tváří. Nakonec, řekl si, proč se vlastně nezeptá? Proč si, teď, když už o něm ví, nezjistí o tomhle Sherlockově hříšku úplně všechno? Po tváři se mu přehnal nesmělý náznak úsměšku a myslí jakýsi neurčitý o to však opojnější pocit moci.  
-Takže … kdy jsi začal? Prohodil nakonec opatrně. -A… jak jsi daleko?-   
Chvíli bylo ticho. Hluboké a zneklidňující, až se musel ptát, zda něco nezkazil a nevědomky svůj protějšek nevyplašil.   
Až pak se obrazovka telefonu rozsvítila. Nebyl to text! Byla to fotka. A na ní… Pane na nebi! Jestli někdy věřil, že Sherlock by byl něco nikdy neudělal, pak to bylo tohle. Zíral s otevřenou pusou na dokonalý obrázek detektivova torza, štíhlého a bledého, zcela odhaleného, jen podél boků mu splývala jakási leskle blankytná látka. Ihned se mu vybavil Sherlockův oblíbený modrý saténový župan, ve kterém se tak rád povaloval na gauči obýváku v Baker street, a který si s sebou vytrvale tahal, kdykoliv vyjeli mimo Londýn na déle, než na den. Jenže župan nebylo ani zdaleka to, co přikovalo jeho pohled k display a způsobilo, že téměř zapomněl, jak se dýchá. Bylo to Sherlockovo nestydatě vystavené, hrdě vztyčené a jak kámen tuhé mužství s hlavičkou perlící se vlhkostí.   
Polkl! Pane, jo! Sherlock byl hodně blízko!   
Až po zdánlivě nekonečných několika vteřinách lehce nadskočil a střelhbitě odstínil rukou světlo monitoru, to kvůli čistě hypotetické možnosti, že by se jeho spící žena náhle probudila a šlehla pohledem v jeho směru.   
Pro, Krista! Tahle sranda začíná být zatraceně nebezpečná! Udeřilo ho naráz, ale namísto strachu, jak by se slušelo, pocítil jen další sžíravou vlnu chtíče.   
Tak dobrá! Dodával si kuráže. Jedeme dál!   
-Waw! Ta je skvělá! Jen škoda, že je trochu přesvětlená.- (Nebyla to pravda, ale nutně potřeboval nějakou záminku.) -Pošli další.-   
Neměl ani tušení, zda se na druhé straně setká s pochopením, naštěstí však nemusel čekat dlouho. Další zpráva ho nenechala na pochybách. Opět fotka! Tentokrát víc z boku. Sherlockův penis, neméně úchvatný si to na ní vyzývavě hověl na stehně.   
Špičky prstů se mu rozechvěly a jazyk, dosud pečlivě ukrytý v bezpečí úst, vykoukl ven, jakoby chtěl polaskat tu nádheru alespoň na dálku. Přivřel oči a požitkářsky jím zakmital nahoru dolů.   
Pomalu se dostával do ráže. Tahle hra se mu konečně začínala opravdu líbit.   
-Rád bych tě teď poškádlil jazykem. Pěkně nahoru a dolů.- Přiznal se. -Jaká škoda, že to můžu dělat jen nad tou fotkou.-   
Záchvěvy rozkoše vystřelovaly z jeho podbřišku do celého těla a opájely ho tak, že už to nedokázal dál ignorovat. Napjal se zpod Maryiny hlavy a opatrně vytáhl malý polštářek. Odhodlaně si ho nacpal mezi nohy a přitiskl k němu své vlastní tuhnoucí pohlaví. Bylo to zoufale málo, ale prozatím to bude muset stačit. Mezi tím dorazila další zpráva.   
-Johne! Johne! Pokračuju! Hraju si se sebou a představuju si při tom, jak mi přesně tohle děláš ty.-  
A bylo to tu znovu! Mentální obraz Sherlocka s tváří uzardělou s víčky přivřenými, chvějícími se rty a kapkami potu perlícími se na jeho alabastrovém čele. Na sobě nic víc, než svůj bledě modrý župan, což překvapivě působilo ještě lascivněji, než kdyby byl úplně nahý. Pravačka bezpečně svírá telefon, zatímco ta levá pracuje vytrvale a neúnavně v jeho klíně a každým hnutím ho posouvá blíž a blíž extázi.   
Jeho vlastní boky učinily výpad proti hrubému textilu polštářku. -Nespěchej!- Poradil svému protějšku na dálku. -Pomalu! Tak bych to dělal já, kdybych tam byl.-   
Sherlock napsal jen, -Hm, dobře-   
-Kdybych tam teď byl,- pokračoval zatím on, -dráždil bych toho tvého krasavce jazykem a rty. Hrál bych si s ním. Pomalu a jemně. Ale nevzal bych ho do pusy.-   
-Ach, Johne! Kéž by… Chceš mě mučit? Chtěl bych cítit to sevření! Tu horkou vlhkost. Cítit tě zevnitř. Nepřestávám...-  
Odpověděl mu jeho druh, on se zatím dál nechával unášet svou představivostí:   
-Kdybych tam byl, hladil bych a líbal vnitřní strany tvých stehen.- Dlaň ho zasvrběla. Na chvíli měl pocit, jakoby pod ní opravdu cítil známý vjem té papírově tenké a jak samet hebké Sherlockovy kůže. Představil si jak se ta bílá stehna pod jeho tlakem žádostivě rozvírají. Představil si tu horkou, jistě až bolestivě tvrdou věcičku mezi nimi, vzpínající se k němu a žadonící o jeho pozornost. I Sherlockův tichý naléhavý hlas zajíkavě šeptající prosby a povzbuzení. Jeho pánev se při tom chlípně třela o polštářek mezi jeho nohama.   
A Sherlock na tu dálku najednou zdál tak pokorný. Poddajný! Ochotný poslechnout jakýkoliv jeho rozkaz. Tak… proč toho nevyužít? Proč si s ním trochu nepohrát?   
-Teď bych nechal toho tvého fešáka chvíli odpočinouti a vydal se nahoru. Líbal bych a hladil tvoje břicho a hruď, pečlivě bych obsloužil každé místečko. Nezapomněl bych ani na bradavky. Udělej to za mě.-  
A po chvíli: -Udělal jsem to. Pohladil si břicho a stisknul bradavky mezi palcem a ukazovákem. A šeptal při tom tvoje jméno. Johne…-  
Skousl rty aby ztlumil tichý ston, který se už už dral ven. Vida! Plánoval si, jak Sherlocka tak trochu vykolejí, jak ho vyvede z té jeho chladné stoické rovnováhy a zatím je to on, kdo se přestává kontrolovat. Snažil se vybavit si přesné tvary jeho těla a myslel na ty dlouhé k zalknutí elegantní ruce, jak po nich zrovna teď rozkošnicky klouzají. Představil si, jak putují vzhůru po štíhlém hrudním koši a drnkají o rýsující se žebra, jak se zastavují u bledě růžových zahrádek bradavek.   
-Navlhčil sis při tom prsty? Zkus je trochu olíznout. Bude to tak příjemnější…- Zajímal ho každý detail.  
-Právě to dělám.-  
-Tak! A teď se vrať zpátky na stehna.- Psal a sám při tom těmi svými pevněji stiskl polštářek.  
-Johne! Prosím!-   
Hleděl na došlý text. Věděl o co Sherlock prosí. On se však rozhodl, že bude nemilosrdný.  
-Kdybych tam byl, laskal bych tě v tříslech. Lehce! Něžně! Ale to je všechno! Toho fešáka, cos mi poslal na fotce, bych se ani nedotkl.-  
-Johne! Udělal jsem to. Bříšky prstů. Snažím se představit si, že jsou tvoje. Že klečíš mezi mýma nohama. Že na sobě cítím tvůj pohled i tvoje ruce.-   
Snivě se usmál. Za zavřenými víčky si znova zkusil vyvolat obraz Sherlockových stehen a sám sebe jak škádlí úžlabiny v místech, kde se připojují k břichu. Slastně si povzdechl. Jestlipak nefixluje? Jestlipak opravdu nechává své pohlaví na pokoji.   
-Nepodvádíš?- Zeptal se.   
-Samozřejmě, že ne!- Odpověděl Sherlock. -Ale můj hoch je celý horký a žádostivý. Prosím! Věnuj se mu chvíli!“   
Další nemravná scéna k v jeho hlavě, další slastné povzdechnutí, tiché, jako dech. Polštářek začínal být hrubě nedostatečný. Další SMS bude muset chvíli počkat. Mírně se nadzvedl a zajel pravačkou pod břicho. Znovu se při tom kousl do rtů v snaže se ukočírovat svůj dech, měnící se mu na rtech ve slastné stony. Neustále si úzkostně připomínal, koho že nesmí za žádnou cenu vzbudit.  
Ale jistě, že bych se mu věnoval, můj milý. Říkal si pro sebe. Už teď bych se na něj vrhnul, líbal ho hladil a sál, vtěsnal bych ho tak hluboko svého hrdla, jak jen bych to zvládl a nechal tě slastně naříkat. Ale nehodlám ti to usnadňovat.  
-Nezapomínej na svůj zadní vchod.- Věděl, že pochopí! Sherlock byl na tom místě neuvěřitelně citlivý. Stačilo jen přejet prstem, pak jemně zatlačit a už se ta brána dychtivě otevírala a zvala hlouběji do svého zázemí. Zatímco její majitel se ztrácel ve vlastní rozkoši.  
-Napřed přejeď pěkně okolo. Pak pomalu špičkou ukazováčku dovnitř.-  
Na chvíli se rozhostilo rádiové ticho. Pak dorazilo: -Johne! Jsem uvnitř až po kloub. Klouzám tam a ven a nahlas vzdychám. Přál bych si, abys to viděl.-   
On si to přál taky. Jenže další fotka fotka teď asi nepřicházela v úvahu, skrz prachobyčejný nedostatek rukou. Škoda! Opět mu zbývala jen jeho vlastní fantazie.   
Další zpráva zněla: -Chtěl bych, abys mě teď políbil. Abys mě sevřel v náruči.-   
To byl neobvyklý projev něhy od jinak až chladně věcného střízlivého detektiva. A on v ten ráz pocítil jakousi zvláštní tesknotu. Na jednu proklatou nestřeženou vteřinu si začal připadat ztracený a osamělý, snad ještě víc, než kdyby byl opravdu fyzicky sám. Jakoby se před ním náhle otevřelo tajené okno a v něm se krutě nelítostně rozblikal nápis, že leží někde, kde nemá být, vedle někoho, kdo k němu nepatří.   
Oklepal se! Nesmysl! Mary je dobrá manželka. Vlastně přímo skvělá manželka! Jen zkrátka pro některé věci nemá moc pochopení. Ale od toho má nakonec Sherlocka. Ten má pochopení víc, než dost.   
Znovu, čistě pro to, aby si trochu osvěžil chuť, přelétl sérii fotek, co mu Sherlock poslal. Byly úchvatné! Pak si pospíšil s odpovědí.   
-Tohle všechno bych ti udělal a ještě něco navíc. Zlíbal bych tvou šíji a ramena, až by se na nich objevily rudé skvrnky. Zabodl bych nehty do tvých boků a objal bych tě a přitiskl k sobě. Vnímal bych tu tvrdou horkost v tvém klíně i vlhké kapičky co by mi ulpívaly na břiše. Pak bych vzal oba naše bojovníky do ruky a hrál si s nimi naráz. Chtěl bych slyšet tvoje vzdechy a vidět, jak se přestáváš ovládat.-  
Vysypal to ze sebe neuvěřitelně rychle a vydechnout si dovolil teprve až stiskl tlačítko ‚odeslat‘.  
Mhouřil oči a zoufale si pokoušel vymalovat si všechno co před chvílí popsal ve své zprávě. Nepřítomnost Sherlocka byla skoro až bolestivá, ale zvláštním nepoznaným způsobem vzrušující. Snad ještě víc, než kdyby tu opravdu byl. Ne! Napadlo ho! Kdyby teď měl příležitost neměnil by. Tohle stojí za to!  
Vytasil se s něčím ještě lascivnějším: -Jak moc jsi hluboko? Přidal jsi druhý prst?-  
-Hodně hluboko!- Jak dosáhnu! Po druhý kloub. Přidal jsem i druhý prst. Zaplať pánbůh za hotelový krém na ruce.- (On se jen chlípně ušklíbl nad tím nevyžádaným, ale rozhodně příjemným detailem.) -Johne! Nepřestávám pohybovat dovnitř a ven. A zrychluju! Johne! Prosím! Potřebuju víc…-   
A pak ještě! -Potřebuju tě tady!-  
Jeho vlastní vzrušení ho téměř přemáhalo. Alredshot, uvažoval čile. Není to zas tak daleko. A zítra nebude v ordinaci nijak moc práce. Rozhodně ne takové, která by stála za námahu. Možná by se zvládl na něco vymluvit. Při nejhorším pohřbí další babičku.   
Mezitím se klopotně smolil s odpovědí to, jak ho jeho třesoucí se prsty počínaly zrazovat.   
-Sherlocku! Taky už jsem blízko vrcholu! Čtu si tvoje zprávy, dívám se na ty fotky. (Můj bože, ty fotky!) A nemůžu si pomoct. Pracuju na sobě.-  
-Johne!- Přišlo mu. -Jak rád bych tě teď cítil! Ve své ruce. Na tvářích! V sobě!-  
Věděl, že už dlouho nevydrží.   
-Tak dobře! Oba najednou!- Vypisoval se s dalšími instrukcemi. -Vem ho hezky do ruky a počkej až ti řeknu.-  
Pohodlně se uvelebil a pustil se do díla. -Teď!-   
Pak už mu přišlo jen! -Johne! Ach. Bože, Johne!!!-

Vyčerpaně se povaloval na své půli manželské postele a oddychoval tak prudce a rychle, jakoby právě uběhl maraton. Tak jako ho ještě před chvílí opanovalo divoké živočišné vzrušení, počala se ho teď zmocňoval sladká lenivá malátnost. Na jazyk se mu drala spousta něžných romantických nesmyslů, ale nic z toho se neodhodlal vyťukat na monitor. Jednak si nedokázal představit, že by to někdo jako Sherlock ocenil, jednak to až příliš zavánělo láskou. A tak napsal jen: -To bylo úžasné.- A pak ještě: -V kolik mám zítra přijet?-   
Přišla mu lakonická odpověď: -Smaž všechno, co jsem ti napsal. Zítra v osm ti vyjíždí vlak z Paddingtonu.-


	3. Prolog

Ráno krátce před osmou hodinou bylo už na paddingtonském nádraží poměrně dusno. Mohlo za to červnové slunce, které, navzdory časné ranní hodině, už rozpalovalo neforemné betonové bloky a kovové konstrukce do ruda.   
Spěchal na perón, kde už na něho čekal přistavený vlak do Alredshotu, když v tom se mobil v jeho kapse náhle rozvibroval. Dorazila zpráva! -První vagón, kupé č. 7. Rezervace.- Samozřejmě od Sherlocka. Povzdechl si a vydal se požadovaným směrem. Dávno si zvykl, že žádat po Sherlockovi vysvětlení nemá cenu. Ale taky na to, že se ho obvykle vyplatí poslechnout.   
Otevřel požadované dveře a zůstal zírat. Kdo jiný neseděl za nimi než detektiv sám. Nehybný a chladný, v perfektně padnoucím obleku, stejně úchvatný, jako kdykoliv jindy, s jakousi samozřejmou přezíravostí shlížející na nevěřícné překvapení svého druha.  
„Ahoj, Johne!“ Pravil a stěží při tom obrátil pohled jeho směrem, nebo alespoň hnul brvou. „Rozhodl jsem se, že přijedu. Aspoň budu mít cestou spoustu času vypovědět ti všechny detaily případu. Posaď se!“ Dodal ještě, když se jeho společník, nevěda jak se vzpamatovat ze šoku, neměl k pohybu.   
Ten měl ale zrovna úplně jiné myšlenky, mezi nimiž už se na případ nedostávalo. Stál a zíral na tu bledou vytáhlou postavu a tázal se sám sebe, zda je to ten samý člověk, který mu včera v noci posílal všechny ty chlípně nemravné zprávy. Ten samý, který byl ochoten sám sebe přivést k vrcholu v dokonalé synchronizaci s ním. Ten, který - a nenápadný, skoro neviditelný, přes to však nepochybně vilný úsměv vykvetl při té vypomínce na jeho tváři - mu bez váhání poslal fotky svého vlastního vzrušeného pohlaví.   
Nakonec se přeci jen rozvážně usadil naproti němu, nespouštěje z něho oči.   
Chvíli bylo ticho a vlak se mezi tím rozjel. V tom okamžiku sebou trhl i Sherlock, jakoby si náhle na něco vzpomněl. Ohlédl se za Johnem a skoro vypadalo, že si až teď uvědomil jeho fyzickou přítomnost.   
„Smazal si všechno, jak jsem po tobě chtěl?“  
Jeho hlas zněl monotónně a nezúčastněně. Snad i s drobným nádechem přísnosti. Trochu to připomínalo učitele, který se dotazuje žáčka na splnění domácího úkolu. Jenže on si dokázal všimnout jeho panenek, které tu a tam ukmitly stranou, jakoby se styděly hledět přímo. Neuniklo mu ani nenápadné zachvění Sherlockova hlasu, tím méně nehty zaryté do hřbetu druhé ruky. Ovládal holmesovštinu plynně a věděl, co tohle znamená.  
Sherlock byl v rozpacích! Samozřejmě že nad čím jiným, než jejich nočním textovacím dobrodružstvím. Jeho vlastní nepatrná nejistota z toho jak se teď k němu chovat, se rozplynula pod vlivem zářného triumfálního pocitu uspokojení.   
„Jo!“ Prohodil se stejným smyslem pro minimalismus, jako Sherlock. „Až na jednu, vlastně na dvě maličkosti.“ Najednou ho popadla chuť na trochu uštěpačné provokativní zábavy. „Tak mě napadá... ‚maličkost‘ možná není to správné slovo.“   
Sherlock nadskočil, jakoby dostal žihadlo a on nepochyboval, že jeho brilantnímu analytickému mozku už dojde, že řeč je o těch nestydatých obrázcích, které ho fascinovaly natolik, že se prostě neodhodlal nadobro se jich zbavit.   
„Johne!“ Vyhrkl okamžitě a z hlasu mu zaznívalo rozhořčení. Rezolutní a energické, přesně takové, které, když se rozeznělo kdekoliv jinde, nikdo se neodvažoval neuposlechnout. Nikdo, Až na Johna Watsona. Ten seděl klidně, oči nebojácně upřené na svého druha a už se ani nenamáhal skrývat jízlivý škleb. Sherlock zatím pokračoval.   
„Zbláznil ses snad? Je to kompromitující materiál. Z tvého mobilu to musí hned pryč. Podej mi ho!“  
„Klid!“ Bohorovně mu mávl rukou v odpověď. „Mám to zaheslované. Nikdo se k tomu nedostane.“ Sherlockovi to nestačilo. Pohrdlivě si odfrkl. „Znám tě! A co když to někde zapomeneš otevřené a…ehm, někdo (nikdy mezi sebou nezmiňovali, že „někdo“ je Mary) to náhodou najde?“  
Pořád zněl stejně příkře, ale jak přídech nachu na jeho lících, neustále narůstající tím, jak spolu mluvili i řasy prudce pracující nahoru dolu ho usvědčovaly stále neúprosněji. Johnův úsměv se rozšiřoval víc a víc.  
„To by se klidně mohlo stát!“ Odvětil. „Myslím, že to budu otvírat poměrně často.“   
Sherlock se odmlčel. Celý zaražený znehybněl na svém sedadle a snad si konečně si přiznal, že nemá co namítnout. Jen ruměnec v jeho tvářích se ještě prohloubil. Bylo vidět, že čeká.   
John se naproti němu pohodlně rozvalil. Teď byla zase řada na něm, aby se začal tak trochu durdidt. Pořádně tomu rošťákovi vynadat a nastolit rovnováhu moci.   
„A, vůbec! Co si to dovoluješ, posílat mi takové nestoudnosti, nažhavit mě nadoraz a pak se tvářit jakoby nic?! Myslíš, že ti to projde jen tak? Že si to nechám líbit?“ Zvedl se a s výrazem dravce se naklonil nad Sherlocka. „Zapomeň na vyšetřování! Na dnešek pro tebe mám úplně jiný program.“ Šeptal sotva pár centimetrů od Sherlockova ucha. „Budeš šukat!“   
„Joh… eh… co…!?“ Detektiv se zakuckal a instinktivně se zabořil hlouběji do sedačky, jakoby se snažil svému druhovi utéct, ohromení se na jeho výrazu přetahovalo o nadvládu s pohoršením a bezbřehým smyslným nadšením.   
On se však nestyděl ani trochu. Náhodou věděl úplně přesně, jaké zázraky dokáže s tímhle precizně vychovaným hochem z Eatonu a Oxfordu udělat nějaké to vhodně zvolené sprosté slovo.   
„Tak ty jsi neslyšel?“ Vrněl dál a nechával při tom svoje ruce bloudit po Sherlockových bocích. „Tak já ti to klidně zopakuju! Budeš šukat. Budeš moc šukat! Budeš šukat tak dlouho, dokud nebudu spokojený a neřeknu, že už to stačí“  
„J…. Johne…! A Sherlock už se smál. Ne, smál! Hyhňal! Hyhňal se jako školačka.  
„A jestli se ti to nelíbí, naplácám ti na holou a budeš šukat ještě víc.“ Dokončil on svůj nevšední proslov. Jeho příjemce na něj nepřestával vyjeveně zírat a pohyhňávat se s pusou otevřenou, rudý, jak zralá jahoda.  
„Johne… ty…,“ oklepal se, jakoby se chtěl vzpamatovat. Pak už, jen o nepatrnou špetičku pevnějším hlasem dodal i se svou obvyklou štiplavostí, „Ty jsi asi úplně nepochopil… ehm, na jakém principu fungují výhružky, že ne… ?“  
On se nenechal vyvést z míry! „Možná! A je mi to úplně jedno!“   
Jeho ruka neúprosně nabrala směr dolů, pod Sherlockův pas a pevně sevřela. Vyloudila při tom jeho slastné zavzlykání.   
„Ahhh… Johne… po… počkej… Já… musím…. musíme pracovat. Případ! Jak se mám takhle soustředit na případ… Joh… Ah!  
Koktal ten a nepřestával se mezi jednotlivými pokusy o slova tiše pochychtávat. Jeho vlastní ruka se zatím pustila do boje s tou Johnovou a nepříliš přesvědčivě se ji snažila odtlačit od svého těla.   
„Žádný případ se dneska stejně nebude konat!“ Trval si on na svém zatímco dál nemilosrdně zpracovával tvrdou pulzující horkost v Sherlockových kalhotách.   
„No… dobře!“ Rezignoval ten nakonec. „Tak mi zopakuj ještě jednou, co že to dnes budu dělat namísto práce…?“  
John mu vítězoslavně zašeptal do ucha to zakázané slovo a pak znova a znova, to když se jeho společník vymlouval, že špatně slyšel. Samozřejmě, že se nakonec budou muset pustit do vyšetřování. Kvůli tomu tam nakonec jedou. Ale ještě před tím je čeká dlouhá cesta vlakem v kupé, které mají jen a jen sami pro sebe.   
Rychle se zvedl, zamkl dveře a zatáhl záclonky.


End file.
